<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pendragon Family Crackfics by Garbage_rat_who_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282100">Pendragon Family Crackfics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_rat_who_writes/pseuds/Garbage_rat_who_writes'>Garbage_rat_who_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot will be crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Honestly idk what I'm doing with this, There's angsty, This is just me dropping one-shot Pendragon family fanfics in one spot, some are angsty, some are fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_rat_who_writes/pseuds/Garbage_rat_who_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a heck ton of angst about everyone's favorite dysfunctional family: The Pendragons. Featuring Mordred with Daddy Issues™, Arturia Pendragon as Reason Two For Mordred's Daddy Issues, Morgana Pendragon as Reason One Mordred Has Daddy Issues. Agravain as your resident pessimist. Gawain as that one guy who always wears a Hawaiian shirt. Morgana again but this time she's also known as Manipulative Bitch™. Guinevere as the one who keeps fainting all the mcfucking time from anxiety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi welcome to the Hell known as my writing abilities when sleep deprived and running on oatmeal. :)<br/>Enjoy the Pendragons being dramatic idiots as they tend to be. I'd also like to mention a lot of the characters actions are based on group headcanons in a SaberIri discord I'm on. Credit for some of this to them. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You think you're a hero?" Mordred cried, tears threatening to overthrow. "And they'll tell you, you are." King Arthur, Britain's King and Hero. Surrounded by the corpses of their fellow knights. </p><p>"So stoic and handsome," he spat out with venom on his voice, gesturing around them. "And you've come so far." So far from a little girl to the mighty King of Knights. His tone was mocking. </p><p>"You think you're a villain...but I know you're not!" Arturia replied, voice soft. This was her fault. Under all that angst and anger is a human beating heart!" </p><p>"-A dying bleeding heart." His mother was a monster. He was a monster. </p><p>"AND WHAT ABOUT THE LONELY LITTLE GIRLS?" Mordred screamed, voice breaking as memories of his childhood flashed in his mind. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" </p><p>"What about the monsters who prevail?" Monsters like his mother. Monsters like Fate. </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Arturia's voice cracked as tears threatened to fall. It had been so long since she allowed herself to cry. Kings do not cry. But she was not a king on this battlefield. She was a parent facing their child. </p><p>"You NEVER came to save my world!" Tears were falling down Mordred's face freely now, eyes wild with pain and anger. "What about me? Or am I nothing to you?" </p><p>"I recognize that you're upset, I know I did you wrong!" Arturia wanted to scream. </p><p>"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" Mordred screamed, voice shrill with a wild look on his face. </p><p>"Trust me, please believe me this won't stop the hurt for long!" Arturia pleaded with her son, pleased for him to stop this. She knew it was futile. That no matter what she said, nothing would change. "We don't need to end like this, look me in the eye!" </p><p>"Here comes the hero complex," Mordred scoffed, picking up his sword. "I know I'm the villain, but you're the one who lies!" Tears were drying on his face, but he gave no mind to them. Father would only listen through strength. He hefted Clarent up into the air, ready to strike King Arthur down. </p><p>"You call yourself a villain, but we know it's a disguise." Arturia looked up at Mordred, only to see him run at her with a sword. He was going to kill her.  Quickly grabbing a spear from a fallen knight, she raised it in return. </p><p>The sound of metal clashed, blood sprayed and with it fell both the King of England and The Knight of Rebellion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi so I realized I needed to edit the tags and stuff on here. So I'm doing so now. This is fic from now on is a jumbled mess of Crackfics, angst, fluff and drama. There is no canon here, only chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>